


Ancient Love

by GhostSpawn



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Blood Sharing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostSpawn/pseuds/GhostSpawn
Summary: Cassius knows his maker is unhappy with life and is ready for one last adventure with him
Relationships: Godric (True Blood)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Ancient Love

Cassius knew that his beloved maker was tired. He saw it every time he looked into his beloved’s soft grey eyes. They had once been filled with fire; a passion for life. And while they still shone brightly whenever his love looked at him, he could see the tiredness whenever his maker thought no one was looking. 

Cassius understood. Two thousand years was a long time and even he felt the weariness sink in sometimes. The truth was though, while he wasn’t quite ready to leave, a life without his love was no life at all. Yes, he’d made two children of his own, one of which was biologically his own from his human life, but not even they could keep him there. Not if his maker was no longer with him. 

In the two thousand years since his maker turned him, they hadn’t spent a single day apart. Even during his first year as a newborn when all he did was slaughter and resent his maker for turning him, believing to have traded one master for another. But his maker had shown him differently. His beloved had taught him how to survive and later they fell in love.

Cassius knew what his maker had planned and he had no intention of letting his love go alone. No. They had spent two thousand years together and they would meet their end together. That was how Cassius found himself finishing off a handful of letters and ensuring everything was in order. He felt guilty for what he was about to do, but he would do this one last thing to ensure his children would be taken care of. 

With a sigh, Cassius sealed the final letter and placed it on top of the pile of others. He scrubbed his large hands over his tired face, rubbing at his eyes before placing his mouth against his clasped hands, watching the nightlife outside the large windows that overlooked their meticulous garden. 

“My love, are you alright?” A soft voice spoke gently from behind him, although Cassius didn’t turn his attention away from the garden. 

“No, I'm not,” Cassius rumbled out, his voice deep and gravelly and still heavily accented – even after all these centuries. 

“What is it, my son? Perhaps I can help,” Cassius felt his maker stand behind him, a gentle hand against his shoulder in comfort. 

“I see your pain, your tiredness... Your desire to no longer be here,” Cassius whispered, his tears threatening to choke him as he felt his maker’s hand fall from his shoulder. 

“My love... I...” Cassius cut his maker off with a shake of the head as he turned to look at those mesmerising grey eyes he’d spent the last two millennia staring into. 

“I understand,” Cassius muttered, standing from the chair at his large desk and moving in front of his tiny maker – who barely reached the top of his chest. “I won’t let you go alone.” 

“My love, I cannot allow you to leave this world. You still have too much to offer it,” Cassius shook his head as his maker spoke determinedly. “I cannot be selfish with you anymore. You deserve better.” 

“You would be selfish for denying me this. I told you that I desired no other. That you were my mate. I have made two children of my own, both of which no longer need me. You are my life and if you are not with me, then I have nothing to live for. Do not deny me this. You told me we belonged together, why would you be so cruel as to separate us now after all this time? Why do you wish me to suffer without you?” Cassius snapped, wondering why his maker no longer wanted to be with him. 

“Because you deserve to live, but you are right. I cannot be so cruel to you. I can deny you nothing. I have never been able to do so,” Cassius lifted his hand to his maker’s chin, tilting his loves face towards him and licking away the bloody tears that rested on pale cheeks. “Forgive me, my love.” 

“There is nothing to forgive. We have lived many lives together and I would trade none of it for anything. It will just be another adventure,” Cassius smiled softly, bringing a small laugh from his loves lips before he leaned down and pressed his own lips against them. 

“Let us spend one last night together, my love,” Cassius nodded as he took his maker by the hand and led them both through their grand, yet still modest home towards their bedroom. 

Cassius pushed his love against the wall, their lips automatically meeting in a familiar dance as fingers tangled in his long dark locks. Cassius let his hands slide over narrow hips before bunching up the soft cotton that covered them and ripping it off completely. A small growl escaped his loves lips at his actions before Cassius’s own harsh growl erupted from his chest when slender finger wrapped around his throbbing length through his jeans. 

“Godric,” Cassius groaned, breathing harshly against the much shorter man’s lips as his maker continued to tease him through the material of his clothes. 

“Oh, my son, how you continue to please me,” Godric whispered as he deftly unbuttoned Cassius’s jeans and pushed them down over his narrow hips along with his fitted boxers, letting them fall to his ankles. 

Cassius kicked his jeans off as he pulled back to pull his plain black t-shirt over his head, tossing it aside before swiftly taking Godric’s lips with his own once more. Cassius’s hands pushed Godric’s loose fitting cotton trousers off his hips and let them fall before grabbing the backs of his thighs and picking the shorter vampire up and carrying him to the large, four-post canopy bed. 

A grunt escaped Cassius’s lips as he pressed Godric into the soft cotton sheets, their hard lengths brushing against each other. Cassius trailed his lips over Godric’s cheek, over his jaw and down his neck, teasing his maker’s hardened nipples on his journey south. He nipped at Godric’s lightly protruding hips with his sharp fangs, two single droplets of blood blooming on the skin before Cassius licked them away – groaning at the powerful taste of his beloved’s blood. 

With great difficulty, Cassius forced his fangs away as he teasingly ran the tip of his tongue up Godric’s throbbing length, the older vampire hissing in pleasure as he watched his beloved child. Grey eyes met almost black eyes as Cassius circled Godric’s tip with his tongue, dipping the tip of it into his slit before sucking lightly on the end. 

“Cassius,” Godric growled fiercely, knowing how much his oldest loved to tease him, to rile him up until he was almost animalistic with pleasure. 

“Godric,” Cassius breathed his cool breath over Godric’s twitching length as he brought one hand up to gentle tease Godric’s balls. 

A smirk tugged at Cassius’s lips as he gently rolled one ball between his fingers before repeating with the other, his mouth moving back to suck gently on Godric’s tip. He let his nails scratch gently over Godric’s sack before bringing his own fingers to his month and viciously ripping the skin open with his fangs. 

A vicious, earth-shattering growl echoed in the large room as Cassius quickly took Godric’s length completely into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat and slid two of his bloody fingers into his rear, immediately finding his prostrate. He swallowed around Godric’s length as he rubbed teasing circles over that spot deep inside his beloved. He groaned as Godric’s fingers tugged harshly on his locks and pressed his own hard length into the soft sheets below him, trying desperately to relieve some of the tension – even if he knew it was futile. 

Cassius watched with dark eyes as Godric threw his head back, his neck straining as his fingers tightened in Cassius’s hair. He knew his maker was close as his beloved’s length throbbed in his mouth and his channel began to tighten around his fingers. He swiftly brought his lips to Godric’s tip one last time and let his fangs gently scrape the sides as he pressed against Godric’s prostrate and was rewarded for his efforts as Godric almost folded in on himself as his seed filled Cassius’s mouth – who savoured the taste as he swallowed every last drop. 

As Godric’s body calmed, his hard length did not as Cassius kissed his way back up to his maker’s lips. Godric knew what was coming and no matter how many times Cassius made him come, the thought alone always kept him hard and ready. It was surprising really, considering what he had gone though as a human and during the first few years as a vampire. 

But Godric remembered that first night when he saw Cassius in a different light for the first time. Cassius had torn through a legion of Roman soldiers that had been responsible for helping slaughter his friends and comrades when he had still been human. Much like Godric, Cassius too had been a slave, taken from his home and forced to fight to the death for the entertainment of the Roman’s. But Cassius had a strength that Godric hadn’t possessed and he’d managed not only free himself from the clutches of slavery, but also his fellow slaves. 

In the short time during his freedom, Cassius had created a family, despite knowing that the Romans were catching up to them. So, while he and his fellow former gladiators fought to the end, the women, children and injured were able to escape to safety – to somewhere they no longer had to fear slavery once more. 

It was that strength and fight that had captured Godric’s interest and when he found Cassius nailed to a cross in a field with hundreds of his fellow brothers – the only one still alive – he knew he wanted him as his companion. And it had been that same strength and fight that had first attracted Godric to him. 

Godric had felt his fangs and length throbbing as he watched Cassius tear apart the soldiers with no mercy and when he saw what that violence and bloodlust had done to his child, he knew he had to have him. Godric had no idea what had come over him when he’d told his child to take from him whatever he needed, but he had never regretted it once in their long life together. And while they had taken others on occasion over the centuries, Godric always found himself craving Cassius’s touch. Godric loved Eric – his second child – and while they had a strong and close bond, they didn’t have the years and experience that he had with Cassius. That was something that not even Eric could take from Cassius. Cassius was everything to Godric. 

“Cassius,” Godric muttered against Cassius’s lips as his child rubbed their lengths together, Cassius’s saliva still coating his maker’s length making it easier. 

“Tell me what you want,” Cassius ordered, grinding his length harder against Godric’s as he nipped at his maker’s neck with his fangs. 

“I want you to make love to me. I need to feel you inside me one last time, to make me come the way only you can,” Godric breathed out, his eyes squeezed shut as Cassius teased his opening with the tip of his impressively large length. 

“No one will ever make you feel the way I do,” Cassius growled before viciously ripping open the skin of his palm and stroking his length with his bloody hand. 

“Never,” Godric agreed before groaning as Cassius slid easily into his tight channel, the tip of his length sliding deliciously over his prostrate with practiced perfection. 

Yes, this was what Godric needed. To feel his beloved mate one last time making love to him before they would meet true death together in each other’s arms. 

Cassius moved languidly, like he had all the time in the world. His length slowly filled Godric repeatedly as their lips and tongues brushed together, slicing on their fangs so they could taste the other’s blood. Cassius’s powerful arms wrapped tightly around Godric’s much smaller body as Godric’s hands grabbed fistful’s of Cassius’s lush locks. 

Cassius was ready. This was where he belonged. With his beloved maker whether it was in this life or the next and as he felt his release rapidly approaching, he no longer feared true death. Not if it meant he got to be with Godric. 

“Cassius,” Godric breathed out, his eyes squeezed shut tightly as the constant stimulation to his prostate and the gently tickling of Cassius’s pubic hair against his sack quickly brought him to his release. 

“Look at me,” Cassius ordered and Godric’s eyes immediately snapped open as he felt his length throb one last time before his release sprayed all over his stomach and chest. 

Godric’s fangs buried themselves into Cassius’s throat as he continued to come, wanting to taste his love’s powerful blood one last time. And it was the feel of Godric drinking from him and his channel contracting around his length that finally brought Cassius his much-needed release. 

Cassius groaned as he too drank from his maker as he filled Godric’s tight channel with his seed. His maker’s ancient blood dragging out his release until it was almost painful, but he wasn’t quite ready to leave him yet. 

The two continued to feed from one another before they finally pulled apart, Godric almost whimpering when his child’s length finally slipped from his still tingling body. Godric hated it when Cassius pulled from him, but he knew it was almost time. The sun would be rising soon and he wished to see the sunrise one last time in the arms of his beloved. 

The two ancient vampires slowly dressed their bottom half's in loose fitting cotton trousers. Godric’s pale skin was flawless, decorated only with impressive ancient tattoos that depicted his human life. The only flaw marring his otherwise perfect skin was a vicious brand that was proof of his life of slavery, but even that was perfect to Cassius as it proved his maker’s strength and determination to live. 

Cassius was the opposite. His pale skin was marred with vicious scars – some pale and others a painful, angry red – that was proof of his life as a gladiator. Although, not by choice, Cassius had still thrived during his time as slavery and used those skills he’d learned to set himself and fellow slaves free. To Godric, they were perfect. 

Once Cassius ensured that his letters would go to the correct people after his death, he followed Godric out of their home and to the steep cliff edge that overlooked endless thick forestry filled with thriving wildlife. It was the perfect place to watch the sunrise. 

“I love you, my beloved,” Godric whispered as he looked up into Cassius’s bright, shining eyes. 

“As I love you,” Cassius replied, leaning down to press one last kiss to Godric’s lips. 

Cassius reluctantly pulled back before turning Godric in his arms. He wrapped his strong arms around Godric’s body, as though shielding him from the world – even if Godric was far stronger than he ever could be. Godric’s hands came up and clasped Cassius’s arms as they stood and waited, smiles tugging at their lips as they finally felt the warmth of the sun for the first time in two thousand years.


End file.
